Mikaeanism
Mikaeanism (Old Vespian: Микаеанизм; tr. Mikayeanizm) is the religious belief system followed by all Vespians throughout the known galaxy, and the official religion of the Unified Vespian Directorate. Founded upon the teachings and edicts of Mikael O'Neill, as well as his son Lucius, and seven grandsons and founders of the seven great houses of Vespia, the Seven Forefathers, Mikaeanism grew into a religion almost immediately after Mikael died of natural causes in 1 NE, marking the beginning of the New Era of the Vespian calendar. Those who follow Mikaeanism are known as Mikaeans, though the term is interchangeable with Vespian, given the wholesale acceptable of the religion by the Vespian species. The Vespians believe that their father, Mikael O'Neill, was sent to the Milky Way Galaxy to build a more god-fearing society, he was rewarded for his work by being bestowed godhood in death. Most of the religion as it is known is based around the teachings of Lucius the Firstborn, who wrote the religious book known as the Izrecheniya, as well as Mikael's own records during his time in the Vespera Galaxy alone. The Izrecheniya teaches that all Vespians are transit beings in the material universe, and that their ultimate destiny lays within the spiritual world, as part of the so-called Divine Trial and the Universal Cycle. Mikaeanism covers almost all areas of life, from family life, warfare, banking, education, and the welfare of others, serving as a guide on the ethical and social behavior. All Vespians are adherents to the religion, and as to date, there exist no known deviations or heresies of the religion. Though Mikaeanism is an organized religion, it lacks a major hierarchy, though a body known as the Exarchal Council, governed by the Ecumenical Patriarch, exists to serve as the moderating force within the religion and its teachings. The council is made up of hundreds of exarchs, religious heads hailing from each of the sectors and households throughout the Directorate, representing all of the religious believers through the Vespian nation. The exarchs have no extrordinary previlages outside of serving on the council, and are simply religious leaders elected by their sector's host of khrams, or places of worship, to represent them on the council. Doctrines God The concept of God within Mikaeanism is a complex subject. Officially, there is one primary god, Mikael O'Neill, the creator and father of the Vespian species. The Vespians recognize Lucius the Firstborn, the first Vespian and son of Mikael, as a prophet within Mikaeanism, and view the Seven Forefathers, the seven grandsons of Mikael and fathers of each of the seven Great Houses of Vespia, as saints of the religion. However, the Vespians believe in one other deity known as The Unknown Father, whom the Vespians hold to have been responsible for creating the universe and life itself. Within this grouping of religious deities, the Vespians hold Mikael to be the most important of the four, praying to him and making him the subject of worship, all while attributing the creation of the universe to the Unknown Father. However, at no time do any of the Vespians believe in a polytheistic system of gods, and only hold Mikael as the sole deity to whom all worship is to be directed. Vespians at taught that Mikael is an incorporeal spirit being, both invisible and intangible, and that adherents must worship him in spirit, not with idols or carvings. However, it has since been accepted to keep portraits of Mikael in homes and places of worship, as well as public and government buildings as a sign of reverence. Mikaeanism teaches that God is a personal God, and therefore requires no intermediary, such as clergy, to reach him and contact him personally. Adherents of the Vespian faith view God, not as a distance being unconcerned with the plights of humanity, but as a living person, who as the father of the Vespian species, cares enough about them that he does not interfere in their lives, as a good father would, and instead hopes that they make the right, mature decisions expected of anyone else in the faith, and guided by the principles of the Izrecheniya. This manifests itself in the way in which they view Mikael. By blaming him for one's issues and suffering, as the Vespians contend, one effectively seeks to exonerate themselves of their mistakes or their poor decisions, and put God at fault for not having prevented the issue in the first place. To say that God is uncaring or non-existent for not having saved the person for their woes would be the equivalent of saying your neighbor is an irresponsible person for not looking after your children. In the end, it is the responsibility of the parent to watch after their own children the same way it is the responsibility of every god-fearing, free-willed individual to look after themselves and accept responsibility for their decisions, whether they are good or bad. To say anything else or blame God for their problems would be petty and self-righteous. Thus, the Vespians do not view God in the same negative light as their ancient human predecessors, who had not seen their faith and prayers to their own gods answered or rewarded. While many humans came to believe that a god must not exist because of the presence of evil, or that he is uncaring because he allows evil to exist, Mikaeanism instead teaches that God is indeed caring because of the very fact that he allows evil to exist. Under Mikaeanism, it is held that it would be unjust on Mikael's part to control every aspect of Vespian life, or to protect them from themselves by so-called "infantilizing" them, babying them and their every step to protect them from harm. By preventing evil, the Vespians would be stopped from experiencing pain, but would not be free but would not be good either. It would also blind man from the reality that bad things do happen, and prevent humanity from developing appropriate coping responses to it. Thus, Mikaeanism teaches that God allows bad things to happen because he wishes for true love for fellow man to bloom from it. By permitting the possibility of evil, God gives the concept of good meaningfulness to humanity, making it something mankind wishes to strive for rather than take for granted in a completely infantized environment. Evil's existence ultimately produces a form righteousness that is truly capable of resisting and overcoming hate and evil. Angels Angels play an important role in the teachings of Mikaeanism. The Izrecheniya states that angels serve as God's messengers and observers, keeping watch over his creations and reporting to him on the actions of his followers. Angels, like the Vespians they watch, have free will but are intensely loyal to their creator in all things. The Izrecheniya teaches that upon death, an angel is responsible for guiding the life force of a Vespian into the second life or punishing the Vespian with death-like sleep on God's command. Mikaean angels are described as being made up of three groups; the highest-ranking male and female angels known as the khraniteli (keepers) with six wings, who serve as the masters of their peers, God's angelic warriors, and direct their fellow angels in God's commands; the all-male nadzirateli (overseers) with four wings, who command the low-ranking angels in their tasks and report to the custodians; and then the all-female nablyudateli (observers) with two wings, who serve as the messengers and guardians to the Vespian followers. Angels in general are described as wearing black garments with golden linings, black wings of a raven, and blue fiery auras that surround their head and body. Codification There are two major holy texts within the Mikaean religion; the Izrecheniya and Mikaean Codex. The Mikaean Codex, or simply the Codex, is the oldest of the two. However, it is only regarded as holy by the Vespians given the fact that it contains all of the writings Mikael O'Neill, whom the Vespians believe to be their god. The Codex contains his musings, information about his journey throughout the galaxy, and his record of humanity and his flight from the Milky Way Galaxy. As the "penned-word of God", the Vespians regard the Codex to be the holiest of the two holy texts of Mikaeanism. The original documents written by Mikael are kept in his mausoleum on Vespia, and copies kept in every khram throughout the galaxy. It is from the Mikaean Codex that the so-called Twelve Truths were derived, personal beliefs of Mikael that have since been applied as law throughout Vespian civilization. Second of the two books is the Izrecheniya, which represents the bulk of the Mikaean religion's teachings and edicts. Written by Mikael's first son and the first Vespian in existence, Lucius the Firstborn, the Izrecheniya contains the most important parts of Mikaean teaching and history, and provide detailed information on the religion's background as well. The Izrecheniya is broken down into 22 knigi (singular kniga), or books, and 856 virshi (singular stikh), or verses, covering virtually every part of life, spiritual and physical, and outlines the way of life deemed acceptable to God. Because of the holiness of the Izrecheniya, the book remains unchanged from the time it was written, with the only alterations to it being a revision of the ancient wording into that of the modern Vespian language. Death and afterlife Within Mikaeanism, it is held that mortality is but the first step in a person's life, and that it is one of two aspects of living. Upon birth, a Vespian only enters in the physical realm of life and living, and that this is the point of a Vespian's life that he or she undergoes what is deemed "The Divine Trial", where they are tested on their performance in life and their adherence to the moral teachings of the Izrecheniya. Their actions in life will determine whether or not they are permitted entry into the afterlife for eternal life, or punished with eternal death, a state of endless sleep without dream or nightmare, the ultimate punishment for disobedience against God and his commandments. As such, there is no hell in Mikaeanism, contradicting the loving and benevolent nature of God. Upon dying, a Vespian, based on their actions in the first life, will enter into the second life to live forever, rewarded with life eternal in the manner they so wish to experience. Followers of Mikaeanism are taught that families are reunited in the second life, though once united, they may choose to remain with their loved ones, or go on to live in their own paradise. Because this afterlife is deemed a "second life", it does not mean that one will be forever cut off from their relatives or loved ones to enjoy their own paradise, but that they may continue to return to each other as they please. In this life, Vespians remain in constant communion with God, and are guided and protected by him in the second life. Predestination Mikaeanism teaches that God does not preordain one's existence long before they are even born, as it would run contrary to the free will gifted upon humanity. Instead, God can see the future freely, but does not use this power as it would prevent the Vespians from making their own decisions and their own mistakes. Therefore, Vespians believe that everything that happens, good or bad, is but a result of Vespian interference, and that God has no hand in the good or the bad that takes place as a result of man's action. According to that logic then, it is up to every man and woman to make their decisions wisely, contemplating all of the potential results that could happen as a result of their actions. Every mistake is a learning lesson, and every good thing a reward for thoroughly contemplating how one's actions could effect others out of respect for their fellow man and their love for God's gift of free will and mercy. Practice and worship Prayer Prayer is an important aspect of Vespian worship, and a requirement of any followers of Mikaeanism both young and old. Vespians must prayer three times a day; once when they wake up, another at the middle of the day, and another before they go to sleep. Other prayers such those before a meal and during a major event and so on are not required, but considered good form and etiquette by Vespian worshipers. All prayer made by a Vespian adherent must be done in the liturgical language, Old Vespian, which was known in ancient times as Russian, therefore requiring worshipers be fluent in the language if they wish to pray as part of their service. Before a ritual prayer, a Vespian must light an incense stick and recite a verse from the Izrecheniya known as the Chitka, which reads: "Unto you my Father, I send my prayer. Please hear me, and grant me your favor." For all other prayers, a Vespian need only open his or her prayer with the verse, "O Father, please hear me." Generally, there is no rule to how many times a Vespian may prayer to God, and in fact, the Izrecheniya states that God enjoys listening to the prayers of his children, and maintains a keen ear to hear them all. Vespian followers congregate at their local khram, which serves as their place of worship. Khram, generally meaning "place of faith" in the Old Vespian language, is a building completely devoted to the carrying out of prayer, religious study and teaching, and burial of deceased followers of Mikaeanism. Such buildings are serve as important gathering centers for Vespians residing in the area, fostering a community spirit which thrives around the worship of their god within the khram. Khrams serve as the places where information within a Vespian community is disseminated, and where deals are struck and plans made for the future. As for the building itself, all khrams following the same architectural design. All must be constructed of strong materials with a dark interior, contain enough space for no fewer than fifty individuals to worship together, and be well ventilated for the smoke produced from burning incenses to escape. Khrams are not required to face any direction in particular, with the only requirement being that a khram be able to host a reasonable amount of people for worship. Meditation Meditation forms the second pillar of the Mikaean faith. Vespians are encouraged to reflect upon the teachings of Mikael and Lucius, and to strengthen their understanding of the Izrecheniya and its content so as to increase their respect and love for God. Meditation also helps an adherent look back on their behavior and obedience to the laws and regulations of their religion, and how they are progressing within the Divine Trial. Through such sustained mediation and self-reflection, a Vespian is expected to make many improvements to his or herself, adjusting their behavior and activities to more fit within the lines of their faith. Rigorous self-examination is encouraged by Vespian clerics, and is a major theme in the lectures given at khrams throughout the globe, as such activity helps one improve their relationship with God as well as with their fellow Vespians. As written in verses 53 and 54 of book 12, Lucius states: "One should contemplate, with book in hand, the following; 'How do I fare in the Faith? What improvements can I make to myself and my well-being? Where do I stand in the Divine Trial? And what does the Father think of me?' The reflection of these and many other things is the marker of a true follower of Father Mikael." Xanus also states that Vespians should read the Izrecheniya regularly, daily if possible, and reflect upon its teachings for their own benefit. Offerings Mikaeanism encourages giving to those in need within the faith, as part of one's desire to give rather than compulsion. All khrams have a number of monetary offering areas where money can be given to clerics and nuns, so as to be dispensed to those in need as well as to help maintain the upkeep of the khram itself. There is no fixed percentage of one's income Vespians are required to give, but the Izrecheniya simply states that one give according to one's own means and love for fellow Vespians. It is believed that the annual contributions given by Vespians at their local khram exceed all the federal aid given to a single sector twenty times over. The money itself goes into the construction of new khrams on Vespian worlds throughout the galaxy, and the upkeep of said places of worship constructed by the Vespians wherever they live. Additionally, it also helps to support Vespian families with little means, as well as providing economic support to khrams in regions where its members lack the ability to support the khram themselves. Other kinds of offerings include spiritual offerings, such as incense-burning for God and deceased relatives. Incense-burning forms a great deal of Vespian worship, with khrams required to have proper ventilation for incense smoke to escape, as well as a platform on which incense is to be burned by worships and clerics. Small shrines at homes or apartment blocks built specifically for the purpose of worship at home, may be used for daily incense-burning offerings as a sign of respect and remembrance of one's deceased relatives. The purpose of incense-burning within Mikaeanism has to do with the belief that the incense smoke is considered pleasing to God, increasing the fragrance of the second life, and signalling to one's ancestors and family members already there that they have not be forgotten in the first life. Food offerings and drink offerings are not performed by Vespians, as though they believe their fellow deceased Vespians still live, they cannot make use of food and drink within the first life, thereby wasting the products. Purity Mikaeanism has a strong preference for hygienic behavior, encouraging the Vespians to kept themselves clean and healthy as a sign of their respect for the hard work Mikael put into designing their bodies. Ritual purification ceremonies take place at khrams once a year around New Year's Eve, to cleanse themselves for the start of the new year. Vespians attending the ceremony cleanse their bodies at the bathhouses maintained by the clerics of the khram, wearing all black undergarments, the color black described in the Izrecheniya as "pure and untouched by sin," as the color black cannot be "corrupted" by other colors and thereby signifying its purity in the eyes of God. This religious washing of the body is regarded as a sign to God that his followers value the purity of their flesh and the care that went into making them. On non-religious holidays, Vespians are encouraged to visit their khram once a month to ritually cleanse their body. Before entering into a khram, Vespians clean their hands, feet, and head at a basin located outside of the khram entrance, doing so as a sign of their impurity and request to God to enter onto holy ground. Followers of Mikaeanism visit one of the many basins outside of the khram, and proceed to cleanse their hands, feet and head by taking a scoop of water and rubbing their hands with it. They take some of the water and wash their face with it, and take additional water to clean their feet before drying them next to the basin. All those seeking to enter into a khram must follow this routine before doing walking inside. Footwear may not be worn inside the khram, though socks and stockings are acceptable. However, many khrams, such as those in the Cardinal and Ark worlds permit footwear as a manner of ease and simplicity, though one is still expected to wash their feet as a sign of respect. History Origins Growth Category:Mikaeanism Category:Copyright